War of Hyrule Book II part I
CTF Link, his blue eyes darting sprinted up to the flag. He was going to get it this time. Capture the flag was a tough game, but link was eighteen now, far from the weakling he was when he was fithteen. Link was a celebirty, and he seldom wore his green tunic nowdays, he still kept it, but now he wore an armor for CTF(Capture the Flag). Two guards from the red team blocked his path. He took up his Ordon Sword and slashed at the two guards, taking out of the game, and injuring one. The game worked like this. If you received a hit that would kill you, your armor gave off a red light. If you reicved a hit that would injur you, the armor gave off a yellow light. If you where killed, it was easy to take you out of the game. The game went on until a team lost it's flag or ran out of teasmates. Link was one of the last players on his team, and he wasn't about to lose. He finished off the injured guard and grabbed th flag, and carried to his team's side unapposed. Afterward, his best freind, Seren, said to him, "You're amazing at CTF, I was elimanted around when you where leading the flag, and us to victory." Seren was like that, very poetic some times. Link laughed and said, "Well, I couldn't of done it with out your poetic help and inspiratoinal speaches." Link went to his room at an inn, the most famous, called Flac and Jack's Inn It was famous for lasting a hundred years, and having very good service, food, and beds. Link was staying their while he competed in Kakariko village. The town was abustling city, not as large as Hyrule castle but still held five thousand and seventy one people. Hyrule had progresed a lot in the three years since the seige. It found a trade rout to Termainia, Subroisia, Holodrum, and all kinds of countries. Link was just heading up to his room when he bumped into a man, knocking them both down. Link recognized the man as General Autumis, the general of the Hylian Armies. "General, I-I, uh," Link stammered. Autumis Laughed and said, "Link My boy, you have commited no Crime, but I would advise to be more vigilant." Link smiled and got up, looking at the general, who was about twenty four by now. The general was wearing a recruiters uniform, a eleborate Blue cloak over a blue tunic, and a golden Crest of Hyrule for badge, to show if you attacked him, you were arrested for assaulting a nobel, which was a pretty big charge, but Anyways, Link asked what Autemis was doing. He simply replied, "Recruiting soilders, like always. A war is going on in Crythia, the country just south of Hyrule." Link said, "Yeah, I heard about that. Well, I'm off to bed. Hey you going to Castle City anytime soon? Cause I'm Heading there soon on a Capture the Flag tournement." "I am. See yah there," Autumis responded. Link walked into the room in which he was sleeping, and slept. Day of Fights The next day he mounted his Horse, a white colt named Livos. He rode out of Kakariko, though the busy part, and through the dusty outskirts. Link missed Castle City, where Hyrule Castle was. Link rode out into Hyrule field and, just ahead of him was his caravan of CTF members, staff, and players. He spotted Seren, and rode up to him. Both where riding horses, and Seren greatly resembled Link. to describe them easily, heres a picture of them both. Seren Link As they where both wearing Green tunics, they looked almost like Brothers. Link asked Seren, "Sup Seren." "Sup," Seren replied. They talked while they rode to Castle City, the city which was once Castle Town, it evolved into a city with nearly 750,671 living there.